Bad Luck
by Song-of-Fate
Summary: Duo and Heero. Both leaders of two of the hottest new bands in Japan. Both bands hate each other, what happens when their managers make them go on tour...together? 1x2.. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED!
1. Unwanted Surprise?

Summary: Duo is the leader of a band called Death Wish, consisting of himself, Dorothy, Quatre, Zechs and Hilde. While Heero is the leader of Light Wing along with Relena, Wufei, Noin and Trowa. Both bands claim to hate each other, but do they really? What happens when they have to go on tour together for 3 weeks? Wait. Why are their managers pairing them off? WARNING: Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, SOME OOC cursing, the works! Pairings are: 1x2 3x4 5x6 HxN RxD and MAYBE some CxU. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I….do…do…n…not..Ok, ok FINE! I don't own Gundam Wing! pouts and huggles Duo plushie But I DO own this! And you can't have it! glares menacingly

AM-Y: Now on with the STORY!

BAD LUCK

Chapter 1: Unwanted Surprise?

Duo Maxwell, lead singer and guitarist for Death Wish, was thoroughly pissed.

"No way! No fucking way, Une! We are NOT going on tour with those bastards! We can't!" His violet eyes lit up in fury as he eyed his manager. Here he was sitting idly on the couch, fiddling with his trademark waist-length braid and she just HAD to come and blurt this out!

Sliding her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Une glared at the 17-year-old. "You ARE. You CAN, and you WILL. I've already spoken to Miss Catherine, and she agrees with this completely. She's informing the Light Wing members as we speak."

An amused scoff could be heard across the room. "Heh. 10 bucks says Noins' gonna throw a hissy fit!" Hilde, the drum player for the band, laughed and stood from her position in the chair.

Quatre, the youngest and by far the most innocent looking, turned his gaze from their manager to Hilde. "I wouldn't be surprised if the all were. We aren't exactly on the best of terms" The blond hoisted himself onto the back of the couch Duo currently occupied.

"That is exactly why we're doing this!" Une crossed her arms, glaring. "Your constant fighting is bad publicity for BOTH bands!"

Zechs, the bass player, who had similar hair to Quatre except it was down to his mid-back chuckled lightly. "Like that time Dorothy, and that Relena got into a catfight on stage? Ahh. That was priceless." Yet another blond, this time female, glared at the floor as if it was Relena's face. " That bitch was the one who started it. I was merely retaliating…" the second guitarist defended, crossing her arms also.

"HA!" Hilde flung her arm around Dorothy's shoulders.

"So, you trying to trip her off stage was really HER starting it Doro?" The blunette smirked and raised a brow. Dorothy's own eyebrows drew together as she pouted.

"Well…she kept sending me dirty looks and it just pissed me off! Now I'm going to have to spend 3 weeks in the presence of that snotty little princess!"

Everyone laughed, with the exception of Une. After calming down, their attention returned to her.

"Hmm…." Duo leaned back in his seat, and smirked "Now that I think about it. This could be a great opportunity to annoy the hell outa Hee-chan!"

Quatre chuckled, "Aw, Duo. That's so cute! You gave Yuy-san a pet name!" The keyboardist loved to tease their leader, even if he didn't look the type to do so.

Everyone's eyes widened slightly at what he said, then burst out into more laughter, even Une smirked this time. Duo sunk down into the couch slightly, muttering curses under his breath as his cheeks flushed. "And what about you and that one banged wonder, eh Quatre? You guys are the only one's who get along. I wonder why…" His smirk returned full force as the blonds' face turned crimson.

Taking this time to speak, Une continued. "Then it's settled. Pack for a 3 week trip and meet back here tomorrow at 10:30 am. If you are late," her gaze wandered to Zechs and Duo, who tried to look innocent. "So help me I WILL send your Other-Halves after you, understood?"

The Death Wish members nodded and scurried off to pack their instruments.

'Other-Halves.' Duo thought. 'That's what she calls 'em.' Though the description DID seem to fit. Each member of Death Wish had someone of Light Wing who seemed to be either a rival or an opposite. Mostly both. Like circumstances with his 'other-half' Heero Yuy. "God, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

----------------------------------------------(AN: They have the same instruments, just different people on each band!)

"You cannot be serious! This is injustice, injustice I tell you!" Wufei, Light Wing's Drum player looked ready to blow.

Catherine, the manager for Light Wing and also the older sister of their Bass player, Trowa, put her hands on her hips and glared at the Chinese teen. "Stop being so damned dramatic Wufei! It's not that big of a deal! Besides, this tour will be good for us! Don't you agree Heero?" the brunette asked the stoic band leader, who was currently sending one of his best death glares her way.

"I agree with you Catherine. "Trowa said from the floor by the couch. "It could be good for us."

Relena, the keyboardist shot a glare towards the uni-banged Bass player. "You can talk! You're the only one who gets along with your Shadow!"

Trowa raised brow at her and answered in his usual monotone. " We do not get along. We've simply come to an agreement, since you all can't seem to behave around your 'Shadows' as you insist on calling them."

Noin, the blue haired guitar player, smirked knowingly, despite her anger at the news. "Oh please. The only reason you agreed is because you like the little runt."

Catherine raised a brow as she spotted what she SWORE was a blush on her brother's cheeks.

"You are completely mistaken. It's not like that and you know it." Trowa protested, glaring at her. Wufei chuckled to himself, "Right, Barton." He said sarcastically. Relena, forgetting her angry state joined in with Wufei.

"Really, Trowa. The first time that boy looked up at you with those baby blues you were toast."

"This is the most talkative you've been in a while." Heero finally spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice, and a smirk on his lips. "I'm thinking your excited to go. If just to see your little angel again."

Trowa growled lightly as his blush got darker. "Don't even get me started, Yuy…" his tone was a warning one. He gave a glare that said, 'I know your secrets and I WILL start talking if you don't shut up'

Catherine giggled delightedly at their antics and shook her head. "Wow, you guys…Well anyway. We're going to meet in their studio since it's closer to the bus station. 10:30 am SHARP! If you sleep in, your gonna wake up to your Shadow dragging you out of bed." she smirked at the horrified expressions of her band.

"Now pack your shit and get the hell out!" She pointed and laughed. The others joined in good naturedly and started to pack. (Except for Heero and Trowa of course )

'Shadows..' Heero though absent mindedly, walking out the door to his apartment a few blocks away. 'Makes me wonder if they have some sort of name for us too.' Unlocking his door, the Prussian eyed teen walked in and threw his guitar on the sofa. Heero smirked to himself, "Well…at least with Maxwell to tease, it won't be boring." Mentally scanning the house to make sure everything was locked and secure, he flung his weary body on the bed and quickly fell asleep. His last thought being, ' What the hell are we going to do tomorrow?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YAY! First chappie is complete! I now it's short but bear with me! The next one WILL be longer. Trowa seems sooo excited ne? Hmm…I wonder how everyone else is going to act….Well your just gonna haveta find out! Hehe. RR PLEASE! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Arguments and Feelings

AM-Y: Hey everyone! I'm back again! Sorry this chappie took so long, a whole load of junk's been going on and I haven't had time to get on and fix this chap. Anyway! Presenting! The second Chapter in Bad Luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Stop rubbing it in!

Chapter 2: Arguments and Feelings

"Duo?" Hilde asked, and glared as her step brother merely rolled over, grumbling.

"Duo! We're going to be late!" More grumbling. "Hmm…" Hilde smirked and leaned over by the braided teens ear. "OH MY GOD! HEERO'S SITTING ON OUR COUCH, SHIRTLESS!"

Violet eyes snapped open immediately as Duo shot up, "What! Where!" He blinked in confusion as Hilde burst into laughter. His eyes narrowed as realization dawned on him, and he blushed. "Oh you whore."

Clutching her stomach the blunette wiped some tears from her eyes. "My dear, sweet Aniki, the look on your face was priceless!" her expression become suddenly serious, "And you need to hurry up! We've only got a half an hour before Une sends Heero and Noin on us!" She smirked again, "And I know YOU would love that, but I don't exactly feel like getting in a fight with her this early!"

Duo flushed again slightly, but hid it as he ran for the shower. "Whatever. He only wishes I wanted him around."

Hilde shook her head and sighed, though her smirk still remained. "He is SO blind"  
(AN: She should speak for herself!)

------------------------------------

"Troooowa!" Cat complained (AN: I'm using Cat now because Catherine is getting to long!) as they waited in the lounge of Death Wish's studio. "No one's even coming for another half and hour! Why did we come so early!"

The uni-banged teen raised a brow at his older sister, "As I recall, YOU were the one who was so adamant to get us here on time. We're only 30 minutes early anyway." He waved her off to return to the book he was reading.

Cat smirked coyly, "Your talkative again. Just can't wait to see Quatre again can you?" Trowa hid his burning face behind his book. "You've been reading to many romance novels Catherine."

Rolling her eyes, Cat stretched out on the couch. "Whatever you say little brother."

-------------------------------------

"Relena!" Noin called from the doorway. "Are you ready yet?"

Said blond came running out of her room, the two small braids in her hair flying. "Yatta! Yes. I'm ready. Just couldn't find my hairbrush." She giggled. "What would I do without it?"

Noin winked at her roommate/band mate playfully. "Wanting to make sure you look good for Miss Dorothy, ne?"

It was her turn to laugh as the blond turned bright red. She had told her before that she had a crush on the platinum blond guitarist. "Your so cruel Noin! Don't tease me! And besides, it's not like you can talk!" Noin shrugged and grabbed her bags. "Ok ok, sorry. But we should go now. By the time we get there the others should be there too."

Breaking into a small smile, Relena followed her friend and descended the steps to their cars.

--------------------------------

"Dorothy! Zechs!" Quatre called from the driveway, "Hurry up, or we'll be late! We don't need Une bitching at us before we even start this thing!" His results were immediate as he saw two long haired blonds rush down the stair way, their bags in tow. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, yeah." Zechs yawned and tossed his and Dorothy's bags in the trunk of Quatre's car.

"So…"Dorothy asked , hopping into the front seat. "Shall we go?"

-----------------------------

It was like clockwork. Heero and Wufei entered at 10:15 not speaking a word, just plopping themselves in a chair. Relena and Noin came next at 10:20, both secretly glad that their Shadows hadn't shown up yet. Then Dorothy, Zechs, and Quatre at 10:25, Dorothy desperately trying not to start a fight while Quatre was trying just as hard not to jump the green eyed Bass player. And finally, at exactly 10:30 Duo and Hilde arrived, running through the doors and gasping for air.

"We're…here…"Hilde informed her manager, who raised a brow slightly.

"I've never known you to be prompt, baka." Heero smirked from his chair, immediately making eye contact with the braided teen. Duo glared at him. " I never knew you had enough interest to know anything about me, Hee-chan." He answered stepping closer to the Prussian eyed teen. Duo mentally did a victory dance at the look of shock that cross his 'other-half's' features.

Heero, regaining his composure, growled loudly at the braided baka. As he so affectionately dubbed him. "Maxwell, I will kill you if you EVER call me that again." Duo tilted his head as if confused, his smirk was still present. "Call you what, Hee-chan?" Heero's glare intensified (if possible) he raised himself to his feet….

"Ook." Quatre, ever the protector, stepped in between the two and held up his hands. "How about we ask where, we're going instead of starting a fight this early in the goddamn morning!"

Everyone blinked and stared for a second before nodding in agreement. Heero sat back down and Duo did the same, making sure he was FAR away from the homicidal Light Wing leader. Trowa was smirking at the blonds outburst. Relena rolled her eyes, "He's right. You guys never did tell us exactly where this tour was headed." Une raised a brow and turned to Cat, who shrugged. "So I'm guessing they did freak out just as badly, huh?"

The older woman nodded, then turned back to the bands, who had taken to splitting the room in half. Light Wing on the right and Death Wish taking up the left. 'We're going to have to fix that. If they don't get along, this thing is totally botched.' Une thought, crossing her arms. "We're going to America. California to be precise."

Everything went silent again, then the room erupted in a bunch of amorous cheers. Duo, of course, being the loudest. "YAHOOOOO!" Duo jumped up and started dancing with Quatre, "I'm goin' back to America, I'm goin' back to America…"

"I've always wanted to go there!" Relena and Dorothy squealed together delightedly, then glared at the other as if it was their fault that they had the same thought. Both blonds promptly ignored the other and went to cheer with their friends.

Trowa, watched Quatre laugh with Duo, his face looked indifferent but inside he was seething. 'Strange,' he thought. 'I'm not usually the envious type.' Despite that though, he was too excited at the news….he just didn't show any sign of it. (AN/What else is new?)

Hilde's eyes had lit up, "Oh wow! I wonder if they've got any good skate parks!" Noin joined in, laughing excitedly, "There's beaches where we're going right? I'm gonna whip you this time!" She pointed at Hilde who rolled her eyes. "Dream on! Man, I can't wait to get back in that water though…" She was surprised as her rival/something? Nodded, with that same dreamy look on her face.

Wufei, Zechs and Heero all quietly watched their friends rant on. Wufei had a smile on his face, he was internally laughing at his friends' antics. And Zechs was chuckling lightly, while Heero had on his usual scowl (of course). Une however was smirking and Cat was stiffling a chuckle behind her hand. Heero raised an eyebrow and stood up. "So what's the catch?"

Une, of course, didn't look surprised, but Cat stopped giggling immediately. "Well…" Cat pressed her forefingers together, "You see, the Hotel only had enough rooms for us to split into pairs."

Quatre, who had finally gotten Duo to stop dancing, blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with that?" Une, smirked again. "I have already paired you up. This is going to be another way for you people to learn to get along…or at least be civil to each other."

Duo's eyes widened as if he knew what was coming next. "Une, you didn't! Are you serious! Let me guess you stuck us all with our Other-Halves didn't you?" His violet eyes scanned the faces of the two managers for denial of any kind, when he didn't find any the braided haired teen blinked twice and started toward the door in a trance-like state.

"Hey!" Zechs called out, "Where are you going?"

Duo looked back and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just gonna go lay in the middle of the street and wait till a car runs over my head."

The blond grabbed his friends' braid with a sigh and dragged him back ignoring his protests. "Come off it. We still need a lead singer and it might not be all that bad…I mean we're just sleeping in the same room."

Dorothy put a hand on his shoulder, "Uh…Zechs. Are you not processing the fact that your stuck with Dragon?" Wufei growled and his eyebrow twitched but he didn't say anything. At least at first.

"Wait a minute. Dragon?" He asked, raising a brow at Zechs. The blond shrugged and smirked. "Yeah, you DO look like an overgrown lizard to me."

"Why you--" Wufei's hand was lingering dangerously close to the hilt of his katana as he started towards the bass player. Trowa jumped up and held back the enraged teen. "Wufei, now is not the time." Suddenly he heard more giggles erupting from his sisters side of the room. "And may I inquire as to what's so damn funny, Cat?"

Catherine was holding her sides and had to lean against Une for support who was actually giggling too. When they calmed down, both took deep breaths and turned back to their bands. "Nothing." Cat said innocently, though she ahd a strange twinkle in her eye. (AN/ rolls eyes) "Now anyway, yes you are with your…Shadows. Or what does your band call them Une? Other Halves? Well anyway, the bus is here! We should get going. Everybody load up!"

As the group grabbed their things and proceeded onto the bus, Cat let out a sigh and turned to Une. "Why do they have to hate each other so much?" The older woman shrugged and took her seat in the front. "Who knows? Maybe they're all just prone to love/hate relationships."

Hehe, yay! Another chapter complete! Woohoo! Seeseesee? I told you this one would be longer! I know, not very many fighting thingies, but I wasn't quite sure how I should do it! I know that it may seem like things are going a little fast, but 1x2 are my main pairing and they aren't falling in love yet! So what'd you think? Hate it? Love it? Don't have a clue? Well I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! So nice you all are! (sniffles) I LOVE YOU GUYS! (ahem) Read and Review!


	3. The Trip

Okokok! I'm FINALLY able to update! My mother had surgery so I was stuck with my dad who, of course, doesn't have a comp --; Well anway, here's the third chappy! As always, Read and review!

Disclaimer: Come on. If I owned this, I wouldn't be living in a goddamned trailer! lol.

Chapter 3: The Trip

As soon as he got on the bus, Duo jumped for the back seat, effectively landing himself in the lap of the person who was already there. That of whom just HAD to be….Heero. 'Oh how fate transpires against me.' Duo thought as he struggled to right himself, pushing himself up on his hands, unfortunately this didn't work out to well. His hands slipped on the smooth upholstery of the bus and he fell again, with his head dead center in Heero's lap.

The Japanese teen lifted Duo up by his shoulders and pushed him to the other side of the seat then stared out the window, trying to contain the blush that had spread across his cheeks. "Watch what your doing, baka!"

Duo, who was also blushing, bristled at the comment. "I'm NOT a baka! It was an accident, sheesh! It's not like I intentionally launched myself onto you!…He let out a fierce growl as he heard Hilde snickering from the seat in front of them. "I'M SERIOUS!" His face turned even redder as his best "friend" burst into a fit of giggles.

Duo sulked and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. "Go to hell Hilde!" This only caused her to laugh harder. He continued to glare at the back of her head, then gave up as he found that it, like always, had no effect whatsoever. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Heero. The Prussian eyed guitarist, feeling eyes on him turned his head again and their gazes locked. Both felt a strange chill run down their spines, and even though they'd rather tear out their eyes then admit it, it scared the hell out of them.

------------------------------------

Quatre wasn't quite sure how he had ended up sitting next to Trowa, it just kind of happened. So now here he was, blushing like a fool just because of how close they were. The blond sighed and looked at the green-eyed teen out of the corner of his eye. Trowa was reading, what appeared to be a very interesting book, considering he wouldn't take his eyes off it. Sucking in a breath, Quatre leaned over slightly until he could see the pages of the book, though careful to still let the other boy have his personal space.

"Hey…um…Trowa? What are you reading?" For a moment, Quatre thought he felt the other boy tense up, and he SWORE that his face turned a slight pink. Giving the blond a small smile, Trowa shut the book halfway so that the blue-eyed angel could glimpse the title. "Just a collection of Edgar Allen Poe stories." (A/N: I love him! ) Quatre smiled back and his eyes lit up, making the uni-banged teen gasp internally.

"Oh really? Wow that's great, I love his stories." Trowa raised an eyebrow and Quatre chuckled. "I know I don't really look the type to be reading horror, do I?" Trowa shook, his head chuckling also. "No I suppose not." He tilted his head. " If you want….uh..."his face started turning red again, "You can read it with me…"

Quatre turned crimson, but smiled again and nodded. "Sure…if--if you want me too." He half whispered. Trowa scooted closer to the blond and offered the other half of the book for him to hold. "Of course. Just tell me if I'm going to fast and I'll wait to turn the page alright?" Both teens blushed more as their heads brushed each other. Their embarrassment was soon forgotten though as they became enthralled with the chilling stories of the King of Horror.

-----------------------------------

"So." Noin asked after awhile of silence. Hilde ticked a brow but didn't look at her. "So what?" Noin seemingly ignored her as she watched all the buildings go by. Just as Hilde was about to snap at her for messing with her, the guitarist asked.

"What happened at the X games last month? Did you win?" Hilde's brows furrowed in confusion. 'What the hell does she care?' she asked herself suspiciously. After studying the other's expression Hilde came to the conclusion that Noin was just bored. She mentally shrugged, 'Well…we're gonna have to get along anyway.." The bluenette turned in her seat to face her 'other-half' with an oddly large smile on her face. "Are you kidding? I totally whipped those bastards! They didn't stand a chance!"

Noin looked surprised at the smile her shadow was giving her. 'She looks kinda cute when she smiles….HUH? No way did I just think that!' Struggling to keep herself from blushing, Noin blinked and tilted her head in interest. "Really? What happened?"

Hilde forgot all about how Noin was her enemy, well as she called her. And started to tell her story. Even getting a few giggles out of Noin as she gestured wildly about someone who had apparently flipped twice before falling on his face and knocking his teeth out. Neither seemed to find it strange at that point that they were somehow enjoying the others company.

------------------------------------------

Relena let out a small giggle ,despite herself, at the little face Dorothy had drawn on her notebook. It had been an hour since the trip started and they still hadn't gotten on the plane which resulted in them all having to wait in those uncomfortable hard chairs. Dorothy and Relena, both dreadfully bored, decided to play around with Relena's notebook.

Dorothy, apparently wasn't angry at the other blond anymore and Relena was silently grateful that her crush was having fun with her…. Or at least having the decency to pretend. Both teens were huddled together, drawing in faces to go with the notes they wrote to each other. Nothing exciting at all really, just random notes like..

'I'm BORED! --' --R

'GAH! Me tooooo! This is taking forever! O.o' --D

'Cat better have gotten us here on time, cuz if we missed that plane she is in BIG trouble. sigh My manager is such a ditz sometimes…' --R

' Lol. Riiight and your not?' --D

'No!' --R

'Yes you are. smirk' --D

'No I'm not!' --R

'Are' --D

'Not!' --R

'Are!' --D

'Not' --R

'Not'--D

'OO….you should know by now that doesn't work on me.' --R

'shrugs Hey it was worth a shot XP' --D

They broke out into another fit of giggles, ignoring the glances from the other passer byes and some of their band mates. After calming themselves down, the girls returned to their game both obviously forgetting the fact that they 'hated' each other.

---------------------------

Wufei's lips were formed into an all out pout. He had his arms crossed and everything. Zechs almost laughed at this. Almost. But he figured that if he was going to survive the plane ride sitting next the Chinese teen, he was gonna need to mind his words. Or maybe not..

"Hey Dragon, what's up with you? I haven't even done anything to you yet." Zechs said as he strapped himself into the seat near the isle. Wufei turned his head, sending the blond an icy glare. Zechs expected him to start yelling or even to start smacking him around with something, but all he got was. "Why is it you insist on calling me Dragon?"

Many thoughts ran through his mind, 'Because, Dragons are powerful, intelligent, and dangerous, but also beautiful. And you are all of those things…' Instead of saying that and embarrassing himself , he shrugged. "We all have nicknames for you guys. Dragon just seems to fit you." Zechs nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise as he heard the teen beside him start to chuckle. Zechs shook his head, 'Is it just me or does this guy have more mood swings then a woman?'

"Huh? What is it? Did I say something funny?" He mentally scanned his words for something that would amuse the black-eyed teen, finding none he turned and looked at the other curiously. Taking in a few deep breaths, "You gave us all nicknames too? Isn't that ironic."

Zechs began to look even more confused. "What do you mean, too? You can't be telling me you guys did the same thing?" When Wufei nodded, Zechs started laughing. "Oh wow, no way! Hey, tell me what your group calls us." He asked, his blue eyes filled with mirth. A smirk graced the dragons features, "Only if you tell me what you guys call US in return." Zechs smiled. "Deal, you first." Wufei nodded.

"Alright. Who do you want to know about?" Zechs tapped his chin in thought for a moment, the smirked. "Heero." Wufei laughed again. "He calls Maxwell, Shinigami. But sometimes he'll slip and say his braided baka or something of the sort." Zechs eyes bugged out and he busted out laughing again. "Duo calls him Hee-chan. Quatre thought it was the most adorable thing." Wufei shook his head, smirking again. "Ok my turn, what about the little one…Quatre?"

"He calls Trowa, his Hogosha." Zechs leaned back against the seat, ignoring the comments coming from the speaker of the plane. "What about Trowa?"

"Your gonna love this, he calls the runt his Angel." Zechs rolled his eyes. "I saw that one coming. So what about--"

'PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS, WE ARE NOW PREPARING FOR TAKE OFF.'

Wufei crossed his arms again and sighed. "Maybe we should continue this later, ne?" Zechs shook his head in agreement and leaned back in his seat waiting for the plane to take off. The events that had just transpired ran through his head quickly and the blond found that actually talking to the Chinese teen was almost as fun as fighting with him. A smirk graced his lips. Well…almost anyway.

Alriiiiiighty! Third chap up. Kinda..jumpy and all but I didn't wanna leave anybody out. I will be focusing more on Heero-Duo in the next chap. And don't worry people, there WILL be fighting! Nobody's falling in love yet...well not everyone. .

Don't forget to click the pretty little button!


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR NOTE: Hey everyone, Artemis here. Sorry about not updating but my mom's been in the hospital for a long while now and I've been staying with my dad who doesn't have internet on his comp --; heh. She should be getting out soon so an update isn't far away, just please be a little patient!

I've read over your reviews and I'm gonna try and answer any questions that I found in them while I still can. Ok, the reason why Zechs didn't ask for his nickname first is because he's curious about everyone ELSE but himself. hehe I know, wierd. And also, no WAY am I making this easy for them. I'm having a hard time coming up with conflicts but the only one's who are going to be falling in love any time soon are possibly Trowa and Quatre. I can't stand to keep them apart it's so damn HARD! Relena and Dorothy may be close behind, but other then that..not for awhile. I don't know how long this story will be it's not even planned out, but this idea just wouldn't go away! Heero and Duo are last of course . but I need a vote here ppl. Who the hell should I make the Uke! o.o It's so damn hard for me to choose with these too...Ok well, that's it for now, I'll be back soon so please don't give up on me yet! Ja ne my wonderful readers!


	5. New Accomodations

Disclaimer: God these things are stupid. NO I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic now would I? 

AN: Nope! I'm not dead! Just got hit with a deadly writers block that nearly killed me! Thank you all for being so patient, it took me awhile to finally come up with something and I didn't want to just add some really short random chapter! Oh and it looks like Duo might be the uke according to the votes, but know this people it's only light stuff. I'm no where NEAR ready to write a lemon or anything, so yeah just to clear that up…ok you probably want me to shut up now so, here's the next installment off BAD LUCK!

Chapter 4: New Accommodations

Duo was bored. Completely and utterly, bored out of his mind. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head and looked around the plane. It seemed as if everyone had fallen asleep, with the exception of himself, Cat, Une, and Heero. He leaned back against the seat with a sigh.

Dammit he needed to talk to someone!

He turned his head to where the managers were sitting. Cat and Une seemed to be deep in conversation about something. Duo shook his head, remembering trying to actually talk to his boss. He cringed. 'Nope. No way. Not that desperate.' He thought as his head did a 180, landing his violet gaze to the person beside him.

Heero Yuy, had done pretty much nothing but try to burn a hole in the window with his glare, from Duo's perspective. He had hardly spoken at all on the 4-5 hours they'd been on the plane, except the occasional gripe at him. The braided singer's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he studied his other-half. What would he look like if he actually just smiled?

Shaking his head, Duo looked back and fourth between Heero and the girls. 'Ok…scary, crazy, harpy like girls or cold, mean, violent Hee-chan…. Girls. Hee-chan. Girls. Hee-chan.' This went on for say…another two minutes before he finally gave and stopped his head at Heero.' I've got a problem if I'm this desperate.' He growled mentally before taking a breath and putting on a smile.

"So…ya mind telling me what's so interesting out there?" He asked in his usual playful tone. "It can't possibly be more fascinating then I am."

Heero blinked in confusion as if trying to comprehend if the braided idiot was actually trying to start a conversation with him. Turning his glare on the violet-eyed teen he answered. "Anything is more fascinating then your annoying mouth"

Duo sucked in a breath and counted to ten. He would not take the bait. Exhaling slowly he forced a smile and tried again. "Yeah, ok, so I guess I do get a little annoying sometimes…" Duo nearly twitched as he saw the other singer's eyebrow shoot up at the words, "little" and "guess" but he stopped himself. He sighed. " Look, I don't like you and you don't like me…"

"I think we've established that.." Heero interrupted, smirking.

Duo rolled his eyes and continued. "But , we could at least be civil while we're on this damn tour." The Prussian eyed guitarist chuckled mockingly, "You? Civil? Hn, don't hurt yourself trying to do the impossible baka."

Clenching his teeth, Duo closed his eyes then stood up. There had to be someone else awake. Heero didn't seem to care that the braided teen had left, he just turned back to stare out the window.

Duo walked down the isles, checking all of his friends' seats. Even Cat and Une got tired and were trying to sleep. Doro…Zechs…Hilde…Quat--" He cut himself off as he did a double take back to where the blond synth player was. His eyes widened, mischievously and he padded back over to his and Heero's seat. "Heero!" He whispered loudly.

The Light Wing leader turned and gave him another glare. "What do you want now?"

Ignoring the cold tone Duo grinned, "Get your camera and get over here, I swear you've GOT to see this!" He 'whispered' again. Heero glared once more, but complied and bent down to snatch his camera from his bag. Shoving it into Duo's arms he stood up and walked past him, "This better be good.." The violet-eyed singer nodded and jumped ahead, motioning for Heero to follow. He finally stopped in front of Trowa's and Quatre's seat.

"What's this about, Maxwell?" Heero asked as if miffed by the baka disturbing his 'burn holes in things with my glare' time. Duo stifled a laugh with his left hand and pointed with his right at the bass and synth players. Heero turned his head and his eyes widened a fraction before a triumphant smirk rested on his lips.

As it seemed, Trowa had somehow ended up laying with his head in the blond's lap and his arms wrapped around his middle, while Quatre was leaning against the window, unconsciously playing with the stoic teens hair. Both had content smiles on their faces and neither looked like they were going to let go any time soon.

Heero looked at the other out of the corner of his eye, still smirking. "Make sure you turn the flash off." He said walking back to the seat. Duo did as he was told still chuckling and flashed the older teen a look of curiosity. "What are you going to do?" Heero's smirk got bigger, "Laptop. We are going to need copies aren't we?"

Duo's eyes widened in surprise then turned mischievous once more, "Oh...Your evil, Yuy." He turned back to take the pictures of the two band members, grinning the whole time. His smile widened as he heard Heero answer, "Don't you forget it.."

----------------------------------------------------- NEXT MORNING

Trowa blinked groggily and yawned. He rubbed the crick in his neck as he looked around, vaguely wondering why he was so warm. His question was answered as he felt someone above him arch their back in a cat-like motion and stifle a yawn of their own. Trowa's emerald eyes widened as he realised exactly WHO the person was. He tilted his head up to look straight into the cloudy blue eyes of Quatre.

The blond smiled tiredly, still have asleep. "Good morning Trowa…"He snapped awake and he blushed a bright red, when he noticed where the brunette was. "Umm…?" Trowa was blushing too, and he immediately sat up in his own seat moving as far away from the blond angel as he could.

"I…I'm sorry…I kind of just woke up that way…" He explained, still flushing crimson, refusing to meet the others' gaze. Quatre fiddled with the ends of his shirt and he bit his lip in embarrassment before replying. "I-it's alright. I should be the one apologizing…I should've realized that you would be uncomfortable waking up that way…."

Trowa's blinked, eyebrows furrowing slightly in surprise. "You knew I was there?" The blond nodded, "Well…you just looked so…comfortable. And I didn't want to move you…and you were REALLY warm so I just figured…"He cut himself off as Trowa started chuckling.

"What?" He asked slightly indignant. Trowa shook his head and smiled.

"Your too cute Quatre…" He blushed again as he said this.

Quatre's huffiness disappeared and he returned the smile full on. "Trowa…" The one-banged teen turned to meet the younger one's eyes and he smiled affectionately at the synth player once more. They stayed that way, staring into each others eyes and then…

CLICK. FLASH!

Both sets of eyes widened as they turned to look at the origin of the flash. Standing there, with a huge grin on his lips, was none other then Duo Maxwell holding a camera in his hand. He cackled mischievously at the surprised faces of the two and called across the plane.

"Yo, Hee-chan! Got another one to add to the collection!" Trowa's and Quatre's jaws dropped open.

"Collection?" They exclaimed together in horror. Heero came up behind Duo and glared. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" The braided teen scoffed and rolled his eyes, tossing the other his camera. "Oh get over it, it's just a name. SO!" He jumped around excitedly, "Does everyone have a copy"  
"Copy of WHAT!" Their band mates asked worriedly. Duo and Heero ignored them as the Light Wing leader answered.

"Everyone but them. I think Zechs said something about making tee-shirts too." He smirked obviously trying to freak out their friends.

"Awesome!" Duo laughed, catching on and turned to race off. "I'm gonna get me one!" Trowa stood up and glared at Heero for all he was worth.

"Heero…what is he talking about?" The Japanese teen only smirked again and went to follow the baka, purposefully dropping the picture as he went. Quatre picked it up and stared in shock, Trowa bent down to get a look at it then turned to look at the blond who met his gaze. Both stood up angrily and bellowed,

"DUO MAXWELL!"

"HEERO YUY!"

Duo broke out into a fit of giggles so bad he was on the floor in seconds. Even Heero chuckled quietly at the two teens' angry glares.

Hilde helped her brother up and gave him a high five, laughing. "Beautiful you guys, absolutely beautiful." Wufei came out and raised a brow in amusement. I think maybe you two should stay away from them for awhile. Even the blond looks homicidal." He commented nodding his head in the direction of Trowa and Quatre.

Duo waved the warning away, "Nah, Quat wouldn't do anything to me. He knows it was only a jok--"

Quatre's voice cut him off, "When I get a hold of you Maxwell, I'm gonna shave off your damn braid!" He yelled in an uncharacteristic show of anger. Duo 'meeped' and hid behind Hilde holding onto his braid protectively. "Ok…maybe I was wrong." The others merely shook their heads.

---------------------------------

Duo looked around the hotel and let out an appreciative whistle.

"Damn, this place is nice…and really big. How come we have to share rooms, Une!" He whined at his manager, who simply rolled her eyes. "Because I said so, that's why." She replied as if talking to a small child instead of a famous rock star.

The Death Wish leader grumbled under his breath and glared half-heartedly at his manager. Bringing his arms up, he laced his fingers behind his head tiredly. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, half afraid that Quatre would try to cut of his braid in his sleep or something. He winced mentally. Wouldn't put it passed him. Just cause he looked like an angel didn't mean he always was one.

Now don't get him wrong. Quatre was a great guy, the kindest one you'd ever meet. But if you got him angry, there's was no reason to bother hiding. He'd find you anyway, and complete his revenge on you. And the blond could get VERY weird with his revenge schemes.

He clicked his tongue in a slightly bored fashion as his mind wandered away from Quatre and turned to Catherine. How long did it take to get six damn keys? Duo looked over to the front desk where Cat was holding some kind of conversation with the manager. He sighed and started tapping his foot irritably. He noticed a mop of unruly brown hair out of the corner of his eye and instantly recognized it as Heero.

"So what is it with her that she needs to know everyone's life story?" Duo asked not looking at the other, just tilting his head in Cat's direction. Heero crossed his arms glaring at nothing. "Hn. In all the years I've known that woman I can't quite seem to figure that out." The violet-eyed singer blinked in surprise, his arms coming down form his head. He hadn't expected anything more then a 'hn' not an actual answer afterwards.

Duo just kept his mouth shut, but a smile came onto his face, as he continued to wait. Heero tilted his head slightly in confusion as he noticed the smile. 'The baka can't really just be satisfied with something as simple as me answering a question can he?' he asked himself as if reading the others mind. Heero watched with odd fascination as Duo let a sigh of relief escape his lips. "'bout freaking time!" He walked over and snatched their card from Une a playful smile on his heart shaped face.

"Geez Une! I'm about dead on my feet here! What took ya guys so long?" Une pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"I don't know, apparently Cat knows the manager or something of the sort. We wouldn't even have the keys now if I didn't remind her of the fact that half of you look ready to die."

Duo shook his head and stretched his arms, "Yeah well, I'm gonna go unpack. And most likely pass out, see ya when I see ya!" He joked and started to race for the staircase. His eyes widened as he saw a foot stick it's self in his path. Needless to say, he was going to fast to stop and he tripped over the offending foot. The card flew out of his hand only to be caught by a smug looking Heero. Duo looked up from the floor and growled at the Japanese teen. "What the hell was that for! I never knew you were so childish as to use that old trick, Yuy." He picked himself up of the ground as the other shrugged.

"Never knew you were childish enough to fall for it, Maxwell." He mocked and started up the stairs. Duo gaped at his back. That bastard! What the hell was his problem! With another growl, Duo picked up his things and followed the other singer.

When they made it to their room, Heero slid the card key into it's lock and opened the door. Duo dropped his bag and Heero looked about ready to punch a hole in the wall. There, in the middle of the large room, sat a king size bed with their stuff on either side of it. Both teens turned to each other fuming.

"There is NO WAY in HELL I'm sleeping with YOU!"

1x2-3x4-5x6-1x2-3x4-5x6-1x2-3x4-5x6-1x2-3x4-5x6-1x2-3x4-5x6

YAY! Fifth chapter up! I'm so proud. -sniff sniff- Well anyway, yeah not to much fluffy stuff in there or anything, but it'll get there! Hehe, I'm so evil. Jk. Ok so, review and tell me what ya think!


	6. The Angel's Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

AN: Hey everyone! I got this one up a little quicker this time to make up for how long I waited for chap 4. This one's more jumpy like the first ones, but there's still a good part on 1x2. Thanks to ALL my reviewers! -sniffle- You guys ROCK! -hands out cookies- . Alright well, I'm gonna stop now. Here's Chapter 5 of BAD LUCK! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: No Clue

Zechs winced slightly as he heard the scream from upstairs. He shot an amused glance at his room mate, "I think someone's unhappy with the sleeping arrangements." Wufei shook his head, smirking as he watched Heero and Duo fly back down the staircase.

"Uh uh, no way, NOT HAPPENING!" Duo screamed at Une, pointing to his and Heero's room. Heero was looking at Cat as if he was desperately hoping she would somehow turn into a man just so he could punch her.

"It's bad enough we have to share a room…but a BED is out of the question! I'd never get any sleep with that idiot next to me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Yuy! You probably snore or drool or something, it's me who wouldn't get any sleep!" Duo growled, turning his glare to the man beside him. Catherine and Une looked completely unfazed by their anger, which only proved to piss the two off even further.  
"And YOU!" The braided one pointed at Lady Une, "You KNEW about it didn't you!" She shrugged.

"No I didn't actually. I thought all the rooms had two." She saw Heero open his mouth to speak and cut him off. "And no, you cannot trade rooms. We're not the only one's staying in this hotel, everywhere else is booked. Your just going to have to deal with each other."

Heero glared and she sent one right back. When she didn't sway he turned to walk back to his...their room again. Duo followed reluctantly, to tired to argue anymore, but grumbled under his breath the entire time.

Quatre tilted his head and raised a brow at the retreating figures. In other circumstances he would've felt sorry for Duo, but he still hadn't forgiven him for the whole picture stunt. The guy really DID have Zechs, make t-shirts! Duo had gotten at least 3 before passing them out to everyone else. Quatre huffed indignantly, remembering the looks on everyone's faces. Some friend!

"Hey Quat!" The blond turned and saw Dorothy waving to him.

"Yeah?" He called back curiously. Dorothy grinned and pointed to the other blond beside her.

"Me and 'Lena are gonna go swimming. Do you and bang-boy over there wanna join us?" Quatre sent a questioning look over to Trowa, who shrugged and nodded, before answering.

"Sure! See you back down here in a few minutes!" Running over, he grabbed Trowa's arm and proceeded to drag him to their room vaguely wondering what he whole, 'Lena' thing was about.

Hilde walked up to Zechs and Wufei, Noin trailing behind.

"Alright, so we still going to the arcade Zechs?" She asked the blond as she crossed her arms waiting. He nodded, "Yeah. You comin' Dragon?" He smirked at the Chinese teen, who glared, but nodded.

"Sure…Milly" He smirked right back at the older teen who's face went from shocked to bright red as the two girls started laughing.

"How the hell did you..?" Wufei's smirk got bigger.

"I have my ways." He shrugged. "Besides. You never did ask for Your nickname." He finished, eyes glinting.

Noin wiped a tear from her eye as she and Hilde composed themselves. With a wave to their managers, the four headed out. Zechs, stood where he was for a moment still staring at Wufei in shock. Noin taped her foot in mock impatience.

"C'mon Milly, we're going now!" She laughed as Zechs broke out of his stupor.

"Dammit don't CALL me that!" He flushed again, chasing the other three out of the building.

Cat looked to Une with a raised brow and threw her arm over her head. "I'm to YOUNG to be babysitting teenagers!" She whined pathetically, Une chukled. "Your 28 Cat." The brunette looked outraged and gasped dramatically.

"I am not! I'm 23 years old!" Lady rolled her eyes, as they found their room.

"Don't lie. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You don't even look 20, yet."

Catherine squeeled with delight and hugged the other woman happily. "Really? Yay! Une, you always know what to say!" She exclaimed making the taller of the two blush.

"Thank you?"

(AN: Haha, Cat's a little crazy and some of 'em are probably OOC, but I don't care I LIKE them this way! )

--------------------Duo and Heero

Duo made his way over to the bed and fell face down on it, completely exhausted. He didn't even bother to change, he could hardly get his shoes off! For some reason, all the yelling had only tired him further. He turned his head slightly to see Heero walk into the bathroom and slam the door shut, the sound of the shower running could be heard a moment later.

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly happy about it either buddy." He half-sneered, eyes slipping shut. With one long, loud yawn, Duo was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow again.

1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2-An Hour Later…

Heero finally stepped out of the bathroom, a fluffy blue towel wrapped snug around his thin waist. His hand searched for the bedroom light then unconsciously stopped as he noticed that someone was asleep. He contemplated turning it on just to spite the idiot, but decided against it and started to pull his sleepwear out of one of his bags.

When he was dressed, Heero cast another look at the sleeping body. Duo's hair had fallen out of it's tie and was cascading behind him in waves. His body was turned facing Heero, a serene smile lighting up his heart shaped face. It wasn't dark yet, but the sun was just setting, casting a variety of colors through their window surrounding the other in an almost ethereal light.

'Beautiful…' Heero thought suddenly, not noticing that he was starting to get closer to his Shadow. Almost as if moving on it's own, his hand began to reach out to the other. It brushed lightly against the other teens cheek, feeling the soft, flawless skin. The Light Wing leader's eyes widened in realization of what he was doing and he pulled away as if burned. He glared at Duo, as if it was his fault for his bodies strange actions.

"I must be really tired or something…" Heero reasoned, shaking his head in annoyance at both himself and the other boy. He quietly crawled into bed beside Duo, making sure that he was as far away from the Death Wish singer as possible. He proceeded to glare at nothing before finally slipping into unconciousness.

----------------3x4-DxR

Quatre let out a strangeled cry as someone grabbed his feet and pulled him underwater. He came sputtering up to the surface, fixing an only half serious glare at the culprit.

"Dorothy!"

The guitar player only burst into laughter and swam away, knowing Quatre would follow her. He abandoned the glare and with a his a laugh of his own he dived back down, catching the other blonds feet and pulling her further downward before surfacing. When she followed, he was ready and with a sweep of his arms, pelted her in the face with water. She looked around, glaring at the other three.

"Which one of you did that!" Quatre pointed to Relena and said 'innocently'.

"She did it!" Relena's eyes widened in fear as she Dorothy advanced toward her. With a yelp she took off swimming. "He lies! I didn't--" She was cut off as Dorothy lunged at her, knocking them both underwater.

Quatre was doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach which felt like it was going to burst. Trowa stared in shock from the bleachers at the little blond, not actually believing that he would do something like that. He chuckled lightly, maybe his angel wasn't exactly what he looked like. The brunette blushed. 'Did I just think that AGAIN?' He looked up as he heard Relena calling his name from the pool.

"What?" Relena was waving him over to the pool…sitting on Dorothy's shoulders for a reason that he could not figure out at the time. "Come on in! You said you were gonna come swimming not sit on the side the whole time!" She yelled out the other two nodding in agreement. Trowa blinked and shook his head no. He was content to just watch.

"No I don't think so…I'm ok here."

Quatre and Dorothy looked at each other and nodded. Dorothy smirked at the bass player. "C'mon Trowa! You told Quat, that you'd swim. And besides," she gushed with fake sweetness and pointed to the male blond. "How can you resist a face like that?"

Trowa's brows furrowed in confusion as he gaze wandered back to Quatre. His eyes widened as he saw the synth player with the most cutest pout he'd ever seen. His eyes were wide, teary and chibi-like, his bottom lip sticking out and his hands clasped together in a pleading gesture.

Trowa's mouth dropped open slightly as he stared in shock. Oh, they were evil. He sat up straighter, trying to avoid the look.

'Must…resist…eyes…'

An adorable whine followed after a moment, forcing him to look back again. He let out a large sigh and gave in. 'Dammit…'

"Fine, you win." Quatre lost the face immediately and winked at his band mate before swimming over to the edge his Other-half was on. After a few minutes he was getting impatient with the pace the other was going and grabbed his ankles, much like the way Dorothy did to him, and yanked the green-eyed teen into the water.

Trowa came back up and took a few greedy gulps of air, before turning on the blond and shaking his head. "I can't believe you did that." Quatre shrugged, smiling. "What can I say? Me and Zechs are usually Duo's partner's in crime."

Dorothy walked over to the two, Relena still on her shoulders. " Alright Quat, get on bang-boys shoulders."

"Why?" The two males asked together. Relena smiled and clapped her hands.  
"We're gonna play chicken!"

--------------------5x6-HxN

"Ha!" Hilde laughed as she and Noin sunk down on the Dance Dance Revolution pads in exhaustion. "I SO won that time!" Wufei raised a brow and pointed to the scoreboard. "No…It appears you've tied this time." The blunette let out a defeated moan and sprawled out on her back. Noin had beaten her at exactly 15 rounds of DDR, excluding the tie. Said winner smirked and took a long drink of her soda. "To bad, maybe next time koneko"

Hilde shot her rival a glare. "I'm gonna kill you one day…if I live through this one anyway." This only had the other girl laughing. She swivled her head and looked over at the guys who were currently arguing over…something, she couldn't quite tell.

Noin stood up and stretched, checking her watch. "Hey, we'd better get going it's almost 9:45." She turned and held out a hand to Hilde who was still on the ground, who took it and hoisted herself up. For some reason she found herself not wanting to let go, but did so anyway ableit reluctantly.

Zechs and Wufei stopped their argument to check the time also, confirming the blunettes' claim. Zechs yawned quietly and slung his arm around Hilde's shoulders, pretending to use her as a walking pillow. "I'm to tired to walk. Carry me Hilde?" he joked, smirking at the small teen who chuckled at swatted at his head. "You wish you idiot."

Wufei crossed his arms, half-glaring at the two. "Since when are you all buddy-buddy?" He asked not able to keep the hint of envy out of his voice much to his displeasure. Zechs turned his smirk to him. "Jealous are we?" He chuckled as the Chinese teen flushed lightly and look away.

"Aw, you know I still love you Dragon." He winked, making the other flush more. Wufei growled, "Bite me, MILLY" His flush dissapeard as the other blanched.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!"

Wufei, Hilde and Noin all burst into untamed laughter at the fuming blond.

-----------------------Back to 3x4

"Quatre…I don't think this is a good idea." Trowa whispered, sliding the card in the door and unlocking it. His companion pushed the door open quietly and tip-toed in.

"Duo knew when he did it that I wasn't going to just back down. Besides, he's a hard sleeper, a few clicks from a camera's not gonna wake him up." The brunette shut the door behind him and followed his Shadow. "Yes, but Heero's extremely easy to wake up. Actually I'm surprised he's not beating us now."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Oh for goodness sake, all we've got to do is move them around a bit, take a few pictures and get out. It's not all that hard." They made their way into the bedroom and stopped in the doorway.

"Or maybe not…" Quatre smirked.

It seemed that Heero had turned over in his sleep and was using Duo like he was a human sized teddy-bear. The violet-eyed singer didn't seem to mind all that much, for he was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Trowa raised a brow and tilted his head. "Well…one less thing for me to do.." He stopped as he heard very disturbing cackle/giggle erupt from the small blond beside him, who was furiously taking pictures of their leaders.

"Quatre…you know your really starting to scare me." The blond stopped for a moment to beam at Trowa.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He returned to his picture taking while the other just sighed.

Duo and Heero were in for quite a surprise…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hehehe! Quatre's and evil little bugger ain't he? Lol, I didn't want to make him girly or anything like some of the other authors are doing. He's a GUY for Shinigami's sake! Well now you've got both Hilde's and Zechs' nicknames. And for all of those who don't know, Koneko means Kitten…well at least I think it does! Haha. SO, review my friends so I'll update faster! Oh! And BTW: I'm not sure what songs I should have them sing! Are what language for that matter. Give me some suggestions in your reviews! Well, hope ya liked this one and like I said before REVIEW!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


End file.
